Annabelle Thatcher
|fgcolor= |image=AnnabelleThatcher_SC2_Head1.jpg |imgsize=150px |image2= |imgsize2= |birth= |death=December, 2504, Space Station Prometheus |race=Terran |gender=Female |height= |weight= |hair=Brown |eyes=Hazel |faction= Raynor's Raiders (February, 2500–) |job=Engineer |family= |voice=Anna VocinoBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Credits. (in English). 2010. |concept= |concattop= }} 'Annabelle Thatcher'Golden, Christie (November 6, 2012). StarCraft II: Flashpoint. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1451-65962-7. was a technician and member of Raynor's Raiders.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. General dialogue (in English). 2010. Thatcher saw the Raiders as a family of sorts—Rory Swann the gruff uncle, Jim Raynor and Matt Horner as elder brothers, and the rest of the engineering crew as comrades. She was popular among the group, and was regarded as intelligent, cheerful, reliable, and devoted to the cause. Biography Rebel Yell Thatcher was present in the Raiders from the outset. After acquiring the Hyperion, she scoured the vessel for bugs. Wings of Liberty During the Second Great War, Thatcher was concerned by the amount of time Jim Raynor was spending at the cantina, though she would later abandon such concerns. She hoped that Raynor would recover Sarah Kerrigan.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Annabelle Thatcher (in English). 2010. When the Raiders deviated from the norm when Jim Raynor allied with Prince Valerian Mengsk of the Dominion in an effort to deinfest Sarah Kerrigan, this was a proverbial powder keg,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Rory Swann (in English). 2010. one that prompted heated debate between fellow crewmen Milo Kachinsky and Rory Swann about Raynor's course of action. Thatcher didn't take a side in the debate, but still had her doubts about the commander. Like Swann, was less than impressed with Tychus Findlay's claims of Raynor's cowardice, that were countered by Raynor putting the convict in his place. As Raynor explained, the Raiders' revolution had always been about saving lives. If the zerg wiped out humanity, freedom would count for nothing. Like her fellow technicians, Thatcher saw the logic in the argument and returned to work.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Bar Fight. (in English). 2010. Flashpoint After a heated battle, the Raiders and Dominion forces succeeded in de-infesting Kerrigan. However, Arcturus Mengsk and a fleet of battlecruisers arrived in the system. While Valerian Mengsk wanted to keep Kerrigan alive for study, his father wanted her dead, and was willing to fire on Valerian's fleet to achieve that goal. The Hyperion, Bucephalus, and some of Valerian's ships were able to jump away from the Char System. After arriving in another region of space, Swann took Thatcher and Earl with him to the Bucephalus to scan for tracking devices. The three did their work quickly, but the Dominion kept up the pursuit. While examining the bridge of the Bucephalus for the devices, Thatcher met the ship's navigator, Travis Rawlins. The meeting didn't last long, as again, Arcturus Mengsk's Dominion fleet caught up with the rebels. With Valerian still refusing to back down, the Herakles rammed into the White Star, causing severe damage. Thatcher was horrified at the loss of thousands of lives, but Valerian revealed that the crew had already been transferred to the Bucephalus and Hyperion. He revealed that he hadn't informed her so that his father would see a genuine reaction of shock from her, thus not catching his bluff. Rawlins and Thatcher hit it off, and he bought her a drink in the cantina of the Hyperion. While there, they discussed Thatcher's idea of putting weapons on the dropship Fanfare. However, Rawlins had to report back to the Bucephalus when it was announced that the ships would be entering the Kirkegaard Belt to reach Space Station Prometheus. He left, but not after telling her to talk to Swann about her dropship idea, asking her to dinner after docking, and kissing her goodbye. It was a deal she quickly agreed to. Thatcher went back to her engineering duties, but due to worry about Rawlins and the dangers of navigating the belt, she couldn't focus. Noticing this, Swann relieved her of duty and told her to go back to the cantina. She insisted she remain at her post, but to keep her mind off the navigator, told Swann about her dropship idea. While docked at the station, Swann allowed her to pursue the project, agreeing that if it didn't work out, no-one would have to know. However, something was wrong—the Hyperion s power cells were being drained. It was a trap, and the rebels found themselves caught between the Moebius Foundation forces on the station, and Emperor Mengsk's Dominion fleet. Those on the station made their way to the hanger bay, but had to deal with marines and hybrids. They were saved by the Fanfare, fitted with weapons as per Thatcher's idea, and quite capable of using them. Thatcher herself was on the ship. During the fight, Kerrigan cast a psionic attack that killed the Moebius marines. However, it was uncontrolled, and Thatcher was caught in the wave of psionic energy. She was pronounced dead by medic Lily Preston.Golden, Christie (November 6, 2012). StarCraft II: Flashpoint. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1451-65962-7. Legacy Thatcher's death hit the Raiders hard, especially Swann. Swann, Horner, and Valerian confronted Raynor over the issue, that Kerrigan was still dangerous and had to be tested. Raynor protested that it was an accident, but as Swann pointed out, that was cold comfort for the living. Raynor agreed, and Kerrigan was taken to a secret lab within the Umojan Protectorate. Notes Thatcher appears as a background NPC in Wings of Liberty. She is sometimes seen in the cantinaBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Hyperion cantina (in English). 2010. and the armory.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. General dialogue (in English). 2010. Thatcher is one of four portrait options immediately available to players when they first create a player profile in StarCraft II. References Category:Terran characters in StarCraft II Category:Terran Flashpoint characters‎ Category:Terran technicians Category:Terran ship crew